Time, Agents, Revenge
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: When the Avengers and Friends go out for dinner and leave Tony alone the Tower is attacked and the Avengers believe Tony to be killed in a plot for revenge. They go after those responsible. When they are Capture. Three people come to their aid they don't expect...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

When the Avengers and Friends go out for dinner and leave Tony alone the Tower is attacked and the Avengers believe Tony to be killed in a plot for revenge. They go after those responsible. When they are Capture. Three people come to their aid they don't expect...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

The Avengers had been living at the Avengers Tower for months now. All off them taking Stark up on his generous offer. But they had still been a bit stand offish at Tony. Not really believing he was being this generous without wanting anything in return. And he had been giving them new equipment much better then what SHIELD had given them.

Tony currently had been working 120 hours or five days without a break. And Bruce had been getting worried. And had told Steve that Tony hadn't been sleeping. Everyone decided it was time for an intervention including Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Jane, Erik and Darcy. So when Tony came up from his lab they were all there waiting for him.  
"What's going on here?" Tony asks his lips quirked into a small smile

"When was the last time you slept?" Steve asks

"Not long ago", Tony replies

"JARVIS how long?" Natasha asks

Tony opens his mouth to stop his AI but doesn't get a sound out in time.

"5 days Agent Romanoff", JARVIS replies

"Traitor", Tony says to JARVIS

"You need to sleep Tony this is not healthy", Bruce says

"I am benching you too you get some sleep", Steve says to Tony

Tony's eyes narrow.

"I don't need to be benched", Tony replies

"Yes you do. You're a liability. So unto you get some sleep you are benched from missions", Steve orders

"You don't know what to do without me", Tony replies

"Go to bed Tones. You WILL sleep. Your exhausted", Rhodey says

"I don't need sleep. And why is everyone here anyway?" Tony whines

"We are going out to dinner. And you are going straight to bed", Pepper orders

"That is unfair", Tony pouts

"Go now", Rhodey orders

"Platypus you won't have a good time without me", Tony replies cheekily

"Sure. Now go. We will be back in the couple of hours", Rhodey replies

"Have a good sleep", Clint says

"Screw you", Tony yells, "I am going back down to my lab"

"JARVIS override Rhodey1968 lock down the lab on my orders. And don't open them too I say", Rhodey orders

Tony's eyes widen.

"It is done Sir", JARVIS replies

"JARVIS lock down the suits Rogers1945. Too I say", Steve orders

"It is done Captain", JARVIS replies

"You can't do that", Tony growls

"I just did. Now you have no choice but to sleep", Steve replies

"Man of Iron every warrior needs sleep so go and get some. So you will back to fighting form", Thor says

"We are going out. And you better be asleep when we get back", Rhodey says glaring at Tony

"Sure", Tony says sarcastically, "I won't thank you for this"

"Yes you will", Rhodey says as they make their way out

"We are doing this for your own good", Steve adds

"As I said I won't thank you for this", Tony calls to them

"Yes you will", they all say leaving

Tony sighs now he was locked out of his lab and he couldn't even access his suits. Tony didn't know why but he had an uneasy feeling. Like something was going to happen.

Tony decides to go to his bed and see if he could sleep for an hour or so to shut them all up. Tony hated it when people told him what do too.

Tony climbs in his bed and lays down but every time he closed his eyes he saw himself going through the porthole.

Suddenly the alarms were going off at the tower.  
"JARVIS what is going on?" Tony yelps

"A missile is heading to the tower", JARVIS replies

"Deploy the suit", Tony yells running out off bed

"I can't sir. Captain Rogers has override your access", JARVIS says

Tony swears and runs to his lab and tries to get in but it was locked.

"JARVIS unlock my lab", Tony orders

"Mr Rhodes has overridden your access", JARVIS says regretfully

Tony swears and starts to manually override the codes.  
"J send a message to the team", Tony orders

"I can't get through sir", JARVIS says with regret

"How long to the missile hits?" Tony asks  
"60 seconds sir", JARVIS replies

Tony swears.

"Send a red alert to the Fantastic Four and to Strange", Tony orders

"Yes sir", JARVIS says

Tony tries again to unlock his lab to get the suit. But he couldn't get it. And he knew he had no time to get out off here. He was defenceless.

"Send this message to Fury J", Tony orders

"40 seconds", JARVIS replies

"JARVIS tell the team goodbye. I am not going to make it out of this one. Tell Rhodey, Rogers and Bruce I will haunt them from the grave for this. Tell Natasha I forgive her for the report for SHIELD. Tell Clint to keep his arrows sharp. Tell Thor he better keep Reindeer Games locked up and to take care of that fantastic scientist. Tell Pepper I am sorry about what has happened. Have Murdock ready to read my WILL. Tell Stephen I am sorry we never got that date. Tell the Fantastic Four they are forgiven for not getting here in time and to them to keep Doom at bay. And tell Fury he won't be able to have my weapons and the Agent is forgiven for making me believe he is dead", Tony says

"10 seconds sir", JARVIS says  
"Goodbye J. Look after the team", Tony says knowing this was it

Suddenly the world explodes around Tony and Tony's world went dark and light at the same time…

* * *

_With the Team…_

* * *

The team had gone out for dinner Pepper had shouted them a meal with Tony's money. They had all been worried about Tony after all it had been five days without him sleeping. They hoped he was sleeping now.

Suddenly Pepper's phone rings.  
"Pepper Potts", Pepper says

"I would put me on speaker if I was you", a voice says

"Who is this?" Pepper demands putting the phone on speaker

"That is not important. What is important is that you get outside and look at Avengers Tower", the voice says

The Avengers and their guests all look at each other before starting to make their way to the door.

"You better hurry you don't want to miss this", the voice says  
"Miss what?" Steve asks  
"Why revenge dear Captain", the voice says  
"Revenge on who?" Rhodey asks

"On those who have wronged me", the voice says

They get outside and see Avengers Tower still lit up.  
"What are we meant to be seeing?" Natasha asks  
"Look at the sky and say goodbye to Ironman", the voice says

They do look up and they gasp as the see a missile heading for the Avengers Tower. They could do nothing but watch it collide with the top tower floors and explode the top half of the tower. They all gasp because they knew Tony was in there. The top floors of the tower crumble and people where screaming.  
"Tony!" they shout

"So he is dead", the voice says

"I swear when we find you, you will be destroyed. We will tear you apart", Steve growls to the voice

The voice chuckles, "You can try Captain"

The call ends and the Avengers hurry to make their way back to the tower. There was fire truck, ambulances and police everywhere. They see a group of people watching with sad looks and their heads bowed. Rhodey recognised them as the Fantastic Four.

"Richards!" Rhodey calls

Reed Richards turn to them his eyes hard.  
"What did you think you were doing?" Reed demands

"Was Tony in there?" Steve asks urgently

"Of course he was. JARVIS said you locked his suits and lab. He couldn't get out in time. And we couldn't get here in time", Reed replies

Tears fall down the women's faces as they see the fiery inferno of the once Avengers Tower.

"Why would you block his suits? You should know if something goes wrong he would need them", Susan says

"He needed sleep", Natasha says weakly

"Well now he will get plenty of it", Ben growls

The Avengers look at the inferno tears falling all of them thinking that this was their fault. Tony hadn't been able to get out of the tower in time because of them. There was no way he would survive being in there.  
"Why did you come?" Clint asks the Fantastic Four

"Tony sent out an SOS. We came but it was too late", Reed says with regret

"I swear the person who did this will pay", Steve vows

"They will die slowly and painfully", Natasha agrees

All the Avengers look at each other in silent agreement. Whoever did this would pay with their lives. Nobody killed an Avenger and gets away with it. That they all could agree on…

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

* * *

"It begins", a male voice says

* * *

_Somewhere Else…_

* * *

"It is time", a female British voice says

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
